A Typical Muggle Date
by Angelica Winterglow
Summary: Yes you read right ,a Muggle date. A completely Muggle date with Draco and Hermione. This is going to be very interesting. Funny Dramione one shot.


**A/N: Another one-shot! As always I hope you like it and find it cute and funny. But since I can't read your minds and find out you are going to have to leave a little word for me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

A typical Muggle date

Four months. It had been four months since their first date. It was after four months that Hermione picked up the courage to suggest a completely Muggle date. She had all her arguments and rebuttals ready beforehand because she knew Draco was going to take some convincing to do this and he would not make it easy. She had been right; he did not make it easy. At first he had completely refused the idea of spending one whole evening surrounded by Muggles. He said they were dangerous and crazy till she reminded him that she was a Muggle too.  
After hours of arguments and a few threats Draco agreed to go with her to the movies and that is where they were right now.

"Hermione!" Draco whined "How long before this queue moves? "

"Keep some patience Draco, it's only been two minutes since we have arrived. "She replied.

When their turn finally arrived Hermione bought their tickets and led Draco towards the popcorn stand.

"What are those things?" asked Draco.

"They are popcorns" said Hermione "We eat them while we watch the movie"

"What's a movie?" asked Draco.

"It's what we are going to watch." replied Hermione.

"Is it the name of a performer?" Draco asked again "Like at a theatre? "

"Umm, it's like theatre but on a screen."

"What's a screen? "

"Oh come on, our show is going to start." said Hermione as she took the huge bucket of popcorn from the salesman.

Draco and Hermione took their seats as the titles started.

"Here, have some popcorns." said Hermione.

"Er, no thanks." said Draco.

"Oh come on, try them!" whispered Hermione.

Draco looked at them hesitantly and picked up _one_ popcorn then slowly put it into his mouth.

"Strange. They are strange." he said.

Hermione shrugged and dug into her bucket of delicious buttery popcorns.

A few minutes into the movie Draco asked "Hermione how did those people get into the wall? "

" Who is in the wall?" asked Hermione, perplexed.

"Those people, that man and that woman." replied Draco.

"Which ones?" asked Hermione looking around.

"The ones we are watching!" he whispered

"Oh. They are not in the wall Draco. "

" Yes they are. Look at them! They are in the wall. "

"No Draco." Hermione replied "They are on the screen, which before you ask is where we can see the people and what we are watching is a movie. It's like many pictures put together."

"But how did they manage to get such huge pictures?"

"They magnified them."

"Oh."

A few minutes later Draco tapped on her shoulder.

"Hermione, how did they get the sound in the pictures?"

"Er... They recorded it when they were taking the pictures."

"So they are speaking and playing the music at the same time? But there aren't any musicians on the picture."

"No they record it separately and then they put it together."

"But that's not possible." said Draco

"Yes it is. Now shut up and watch." said Hermione. "There is a very cute scene coming up."

Draco took her hand in his and prepared himself for another hour of romance and fluff.

After the movie had finished Draco and Hermione exited the cinema hall.

"So, as it's not very late would you like to do something else before dinner?" asked Hermione.

"Why are you asking when you are not going to listen to anything I say ? " pouted Draco.

"Good point." laughed Hermione. " Let's go to the mall below the cinema then. "

"Mall?" asked Draco.

"It's a huge place where you can buy a lot of things." replied Hermione.

"Like Diagon Alley?"

"If you want."  
"Hey Hermione look! " exclaimed Draco "Magic stairs, they are moving! Is this a wizarding mall? "

"No Draco, they are escalators." explained Hermione "They move using electricity, you just go stand on them and they take you up or down on their own."

" What is elektirsity?" asked Draco.

"Er...It is an energy which makes thing work." replied Hermione.

"Wow!" said Draco when they reached the end of the escalator "Is this a mall? "

" Yup." said Hermione "You like it?"

He stared at the brightly lit shops, the flashy signs, the groups of teenagers loitering around. He took in the noise and colourfulness of it all.

"This is not at all like Diagon Alley." he stated.

"Well it is the Muggle equivalent." said Hermione "Now you wait here, I would like to use the loo."

" Uh...OK." said Draco as Hermione pecked him on the cheek and left.

He looked around and saw a café, there were many shops selling clothes but none were selling what he was looking for. So he went towards a lady who looked like she worked here. He stood behind her and cleared his throat but she didn't turn around to look at him. How dare she ignore a Malfoy! So he cleared his throat again, this time a bit louder. She finally turned around and asked him:

"May I help you sir?"

" Yes." he replied in his most obnoxious voice. "I am looking for brooms."

"Yes sir, I will show you where they are." she replied.

She took him across to the biggest shop and wove through a ridiculous maze of shelves.

"There you are. " she stopped in front of a shelf, which showcased many cleaning brooms!

"No!" he exclaimed "These aren't the kind of brooms I want. Do you have the latest Firebolt? "

" Bolts? " the woman asked "Sir, if you want bolts then you need to go the tools section. "

" No! I don't want tools. I want a broom, a Firebolt." he exclaimed, exasperated by the stupid Muggle woman. He knew they were crazy!

"Draco!" someone cried from behind him. He saw Hermione running towards him.

"I am sorry for the trouble." she said to the Muggle woman "He is new around here. "

" Oh." said the woman "It wasn't any problem at all. "

" Draco!" Hermione hissed under her breath when the woman left "I told you to stay there! "

" Yes! But I wanted a Firebolt, so I asked that woman." he defended himself "It's not my fault she is crazy."

" You are the crazy one!" laughed Hermione "Muggles don't have flying brooms."

" Oh. "

"Well come on let's go." She said "We can go and eat at McDonald's."

"McDonald's? Isn't that a duck you talked about?" he asked.

Hermione laughed and asked "You remember about him?"

"Well yes, he had an irritating voice."

"It's Donald duck." said Hermione "And we are going to McDonald's. It's a fast food place."

They bought their meals and walked to the nearby park to eat near the lake. Hermione opened all the packing and gave Draco his share. He didn't recognize any dishes.

"These are burgers." said Hermione pointing to some round things "and these are French Fries and the drink is called Coke."

Draco took a hesitant bite of the strange yellow sticks.

"Hmm, these are delicious." He said.

She smiled and said "Try the drink."

So he did. Draco took a sip from the straw and coughed as soon as he swallowed it. Hermione started laughing at him.

"What was that?" he exclaimed.

"It's a fizzy drink" said Hermione taking a sip from her own drink "You will get used to the feeling after some time. I like it a lot, so I thought you would too."

"You like strange things Hermione." Said Draco

"I like you." Hermione teased him.

"I am hurt love, I thought you loved me."

She laughed and said "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied and kissed her on her lips "You have onion breath love."

They both laughed and finished their dinner chatting away. Yes, it's a typical muggle date.

**A/N: So there! Not very fluffy and romantic but I found it quite hilarious. Tell me if you agree or think differently! I don't mind constructive criticism so I would love it if you pointed out all my mistakes, because I know there are many! On another note I have begun a multi chapter fic (finally!) so look out for it. And anyone looking for light beta-reading work please tell me because as usual I am looking for someone to beta read my work. And don't forget to review!**


End file.
